


Polka Party [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: Babylon 5, Farscape, Forever Knight, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Highlander: The Series, Invisible Man (TV 2000), MASH (TV), Man From U.N.C.L.E., Sliders, Smallville, Stargate SG-1, West Wing, due South
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video, analog source, multi-media vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Channel Surfing... vidder style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka Party [Vid]

Made in (if I remember correctly) 2001, this is one of my first digital videos. I had attempted several times in the '90s to do it analog, but realized quickly that this just moved too fast and had too many cuts to be done on two VCRs. Unfortunately a lot of the source was still analog, so it isn't as crisp as I'd like it to be

Also, I discovered in like 2009 that I've mistitled this vid for eons. This is actually Weird Al's "Polka Power", but after a decade of fandom calling it "Polka Party", I'm not changing the name now.

 


End file.
